The instant invention relates to toys and more particularly to a track assembly for toy vehicles, such as toy trains and the like.
Toy vehicles which travel along preestablished paths on track assemblies have generally been found to be highly popular with persons of various ages. For example, model trains which travel on track sections which resemble railroad tracks have been found to be highly popular for many years with both children and adults. In this connection, the track assemblies which have been heretofore available for use in connection with toy vehicles have generally comprised of a plurality track sections which are receivable in interfitting relation in order to form a predetermined track for a toy vehicle, such as a toy train. However, the mechanisms which have been incorporated in the heretofore available track assemblies of this general type for connecting the track sections thereof together have generally been found to be either overly complicated or less then entirely effective for securely fastening the track sections thereof together in a manner which nevertheless permits them to be easily disconnected. In this regard, the track assemblies disclosed in the TETER U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,006; LEE U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,489; SCHWAGER U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,100; NEUHIERL U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,119; SCHOLEY U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,094 represent the closest prior art to the subject invention of which the applicant is aware. However, the track assemblies disclosed in these references generally include relatively complex mechanisms for connecting the track sections thereof together and in many cases the track sections of these track assemblies require relatively difficult and awkward manipulations in order to disconnect the track sections thereof.
The instant invention provides an effective track assembly for toy vehicles comprising a plurality of track sections which are readily and easily connectable so that they are maintained in substantially aligned end-to-end relation but so that they are nevertheless easily disconnectable when desired. Specifically, the track assembly of the instant invention comprises a first track section having a first end and including a first track element, a second track section having a second end and including a second track element, a fastening tongue element on the first end of the first track section and means defining a receiving slot on the second end of the second track section. The fastening tongue element and the means defining a receiving slot are constructed so that the fastening tongue element is releasably resiliently snap receivable an engagement in the receiving slot for releasably connecting the first and second track sections together in an assembled position wherein they are in substantially aligned end-to-end relation and wherein the track elements thereon cooperate to define a substantially continuous track for a toy a vehicle. The fastening tongue element is preferably of elongated configuration and it extends outwardly from the first end of the first track section and it is preferably constructed so that it is resiliently compressible to enable the fastening tongue element to be resiliently snap received in engagement in the receiving slot. More specifically, the fastening tongue element preferably includes an elongated main portion and an elongated resiliently deflectable finger which extends along one side of the main portion and is resiliently deflectable to enable the fastening tongue element to be snap received in engagement in the receiving slot. The finger is preferably constructed so that it defines a resiliently depressible bump on one side of the fastening tongue element and the means defining a slot on the second track section preferably includes an inwardly projecting detent which is engageable with a bump on the finger to deflect the finger toward the main portion and to then release the finger as the fastening tongue element is inserted into the receiving slot. The track assembly is preferably constructed so that the first track section includes means defining a second receiving slot on the first end thereof and so that the second track section includes a second fastening tongue element on the second end thereof, the second fastening tongue element being receivable in the second slot for further releasably connecting the first and second track sections together in substantially aligned end-to-end relation. The track assembly is preferably further constructed so that one of the track sections thereof includes an elongated alignment tongue and so that the other track section includes an alignment slot which is dimensioned for receiving the alignment tongue in order to further position and maintain the first and second track sections in substantially aligned relation.
It has been found that the track assembly of the instant invention can be effectively utilized in connection with various toy vehicles, such as toy trains or cars. Specifically, it has been found that the first and second track sections are readily and easily securable in substantially aligned relation by merely inserting the fastening tongue elements of the track sections into the adjacent receiving slots so that the resilient fingers of the fastening tongue elements pass by the detents in the receiving slots to releasably secure the track sections together. When the track sections are assembled in this manner, the track elements thereon form a substantially continuous track for guiding the movement of a toy vehicle on the track assembly. However, because of the manner in which the fastening tongue elements are receivable in the receiving slots, the track sections can be easily disconnected when desired simply by pulling them apart. Still further, because of the overall construction of the track assembly, the track sections, including the fastenting tongue elements and the receiving slots, can be integrally molded from a suitable plastic material in order to adapt the track assembly for relatively inexpensive constructions.
Accordingly it is a primary object of the instant invention to provide an effective track assembly for toy vehicles.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective track assembly for toy vehicles comprising a pair of track sections which are easily detachably connectable so that they are maintained in substantially aligned relation.
Another object of the instant invention is to provide an effective track assembly for toy vehicles comprising a plurality of track sections having fastening tongues and receiving slots thereon, wherein the fastening tongues and the receiving slots can be integrally molded with their respective track sections from a suitable plastic material.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.